


Tease and Please

by Brxvery



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bravery, M/M, Powerbottom, Powerbottom Louis, Smut, Top!Harry, birdcage, bottom!Louis, harryandlouis, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylison smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brxvery/pseuds/Brxvery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis; smaller than Harry, innocent when he wants to be, horny, a bottom for Harry, but dominant. He knows he has his boyfriend wrapped around his finger. Oh, he knows. </p><p>Harry; taller and stronger than Louis, horny, a top for Louis, but willing to do anything to please his boyfriend. Love and lust, he knows how to show both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease and Please

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @louispanties on twitter for posting that textpost that inspired this smut. Written for you~
> 
> (Excuse the misuse of grammar/ spelling. I didn't re check my writing because I was excited to post.)

Finally, after what seems like ages, Louis and Harry are finally given down time. Sure, they've had time for quick kisses, maybe time to shag each other off or give hand jobs or blow jobs. But the boys are always there, the paparazzi eager to shove cameras into them just to get pictues- so is what they get to do on tour really enough? They don't think so. 

Now, at the end of the European leg of the tour, they're finally permitted to have a break. They can both go home, as well as the rest of the boys, and do as they wish in private. 

Honestly, neither Harry nor Louis think wrongly about hotels, about the beds they've slept together in or the places they visit on tour, but nothing beats being home. They stay at Harry's place for the sake of Louis claiming that he loves the natural scent if where Harry lives. Of course, Harry's not quite sure what Louis's talking about, but Louis just seems so excited to go over to his place that he just caves in. 

So, after this long time of no proper time spent together, it's not a surprise that when they can finally get their alone time, they're proper antsy.. Both boys eager to just touch each other, to finally just let go and go at it. 

"God, Harry," Louis hums, moving to sit onto his boyfriend's lap. He giggles softly as he takes Harry's hands, lightly setting them on his hips as he straddles Harry lightly. "I miss your place- I miss sitting on your lap without worrying if one of the boys is gonna walk in on us," he murmured, pressing his lips to Harry's neck, to which Harry only lets out a soft purr. 

Harry's hands lightly squeeze at Louis's lovely hips, his hands edging their way under the fabric of Louis tank top, which god, Harry just loves on Louis. He feels the warmth of Louis's bare skin, his head moving to the side to feel the wet kisses placed to his neck. He's torn whether to be loud, just to show his appreciation of Louis's actions, or to stay quiet so that he can hear just how Louis's lips work against his skin- to hear Louis's soft moans against his neck.

It really is something to feel Louis grind down on you, and Harry considers himself a lucky bastard to feel Louis like this in every way that he wants. He's just so utterly in love with the twenty two year old, that he never gives it a second thought when Louis does things like this. 

Louis busies his lips to nipping and sucking at Harry's soft skin, kissing over where he knows Harry's neck vein is. He know Harry has lots of places that makes him absolutely weak in the knees, and he would go for them straight up, except that he was too busy enjoying scaping the area of Harry's neck. Okay, so maybe he wanted to drag this out for as long as possible, but after touring, could you blame him for wanting to?

He found the spot right below Harry's right ear, towards the back of the neck, when he started to lightly nip at the flesh. Harry's hands lightly tightened on Louis's hips, and he gave a soft groan, "Louis, you can't.. Hickeys.." Harry spoke in a breathy tone. "Fuck it, I'm doing as I want," Louis said defiantly, pressing his mouth down on Harry's neck again- and it worked wonders to silence Harry's protests. 

"Fuck," Harry swore, noting how hard he was- and all Louis was doing was kissing his neck. "God, Louis, I fucking want you," he said in a low whisper, pulling Louis off to carry him up to his room. Louis made no sound of protest to this, just lightly wrapping his legs around Harry's hois and clinging on like a koala. 

The scape of his bed was comforting as he laid Louis down, biting his lip harshly. Because Louis was pulling one of his schemes again, and Harry could see it clearly in his mischievous blue eyes. But at the same time, Louis looked so sinfully innocent, his eyes a deep shade of blue, irises blown out slightly as he grabbed for Harry, notably like a child. Maybe Harry always took a moment to remember just how small Louis was at times..

He laid himself down onto Louis, lips feverish with arousal as he pressed them to Louis's. With one arm, he kept himself hovering above Louis, his other arm busied as he undid the button of his jeans. In a fluster, he managed to kick his jeans off, Louis's socked feet pulling the tight fabric off. "I would tell you to stop wearing those damned tight jeans if it weren't for the fact that they make your legs and bum look absolutely delightful," Louis whispered, rolling to straddle Harry. 

Louis gave a small smirk, pushing the fabric of Harry's shirt up, and looked down at Harry's toned torso and abs. "Beautiful," he whispered before lowering himself to kiss over Harry's skin. This time, he was pleased to hear Harry's throaty moans of approval, Harry's hands finding places to hold onto Louis's skin. "Don't be a tease, Tomlinson," he looked at Louis with a small smile. Louis chuckled, pushing Harry's top off, pulling it over Harry's head and tousled curls. 

"Hmm," Louis hummed out, looking at Harry. "Don't you want to undress me?" he asked with mock innocence, pulling away from where he straddled Harry's lap. He stood up, lightly pouting to Harry as he toyed with the hem of his shirt. He bit at his lip and waited, seeing his nearly naked boyfriend scramble up, eager eyed. 

Harry eagerly pulled Louis's hands off the hem of the tank top, pulling the fabric off Louis's body, watching Louis twirl around lightly so that Harry now faced his back. Louis's hands lightly took Harry's, pulling them around his body and to the button of his jeans. "Take them off of me,' Louis murmured softly, to which Harry easily complied. His fingers were nimble to undo the button of Louis's jeans, peeling the fabric down. 

Though Louis knew he could easily pull his jeans off, what fun would that be? He put his hands on top of Harry's before achingly slowly pulling the fabric down, making sure to rub his bum against Harry's crotch. Underneath, he wore white boxer briefs that were strained at his crotch area because, yes, he was so damn aroused to this. He took the liberty to kick off his socks with his jeans, looking to Harry with a smirk before slowly, even slower than he took off his jeans, edged his boxer briefs down. 

He turned to face Harry, pulling the fabric down and slowly swiveling his hips. Finally, he completely pulled the fabric down, standing in naked galore in front of Harry. He pressed forward to kiss at Harry's collar bones, right over the swallow tattoos he had. "You're staring, my love," he murmured, lightly pushing Harry to sit down on the edge of the bed. And it was true- Harry had been staring, his irises completely blown out so that only a thin ring of emerald green surrounded them. 

"I love you," Louis giggled out, kneeling in between Harry's legs. Sure, he was so horny and just wanted Harry to fuck him, but that didn't change that he still had his natural childish nature in him. He pulled Harry's boxers down, not waiting to be slow to do this task. Harry seemed content to just watch his boyfriend, his hands tightly fisted around the bed sheets. Louis kissed at the head of his boyfriend's aching erections, flashing a smile before lowering his mouth around it. 

This was one of the many times that Louis was so happy that he didn't have a gag reflex- just for the sole purpose of peering up at Harry as he pressed Harry's length down his throat. He could see Harry's eyes shut as he groaned, only giving Louis more a reason to press Harry's length down deeper. He found a way to swallow, feeling his throat muscles tighten around Harry's dick, hearing Harry's loud profanities. 

"Fucking shit- Lou," Harry cursed, moving one hand to hold at Louis's hair, biting his lip. He had almost forgotten just how amazing Louis was at this. He couldn't help but move his hips up lightly- until Louis pressed his palms down on his hips as a signal for him to stop. And Harry did as told. 

After a few minutes of solely giving Harry a blowjob, Louis finally pulled back, pushing Harry to lay down. Sure, he was the bottom, but the was no way in hell that he was actually going to be the submissive one. No. That was Harry's job. He grabbed the lube container from Harry's bedside table, uncapping it and coating his fingers before he rubbed the slightly cold liquid against his hole, knowing that he was being a bit of an exhibitionist to Harry, but oh well. 

"I'm riding you," Louis's said without so much as stuttering or pausing as he sat onto Harry's lap, smirking. "Isn't that what you want daddy?" he asked, lightly trailing his fingers up and down Harry's abs. Harry just gave a nod, his hands finding Louis's hips to hold. But Louis was having none do that. He grabbed Harry's hands pinning them down above Harry's head. 

Harry watched Louis, knowing better than to protest. He bit down on his lip, watching as Louis slowly seated his bum down on Harry's length. Harry gave an immediate moan, his eyes squeezing shut because Louis just felt so tight. His walls encased Harry's dick so well, Harry's hands wanting to push up against Louis's little hands, but he knew just how much Louis was enjoying this. 

"Yeah? You like that big dick in you?" Harry spoke, watching Louis fuss to settle himself down on Harry, already moving his hips on Harry's. "Show daddy just how amazing his little princess is," he spoke lowly, seeing Louis's eyes so dark and lust filled. Harry fought his own self to keep his body still below Louis's, his breathing rugged because he so badly wanted to buck his hips up. 

"You're so big," Louis groaned, looked down at Harry, his little hands holding at Harry's wrists as he moved himself up and down on Harry's length, enjoying the stretch to his bum, the feeling just so pleasurable. He closed his eyes as he pressed himself down all the way on Harry's length, swiveling his hips with a groan. He could feel the pressure in his lower pressure, just another proof to show that he had yearned for this of so long. 

He managed to keep himself bouncing lightly, groaning and cursing at intervals as he felt the jutting of the tip of Harry's dick against his prostate, each pulse of pleasure making it harder for him to pull up and sink down. "Harry. Oh god, Harry. Please. Please," he finally caved in to letting Harry move. He obviously knew the strain Harry was in, seeing Harry's tense muscles, feeling the lust to do something. 

Harry took his que, about to move his hands until he saw Louis shake his head. "No no.. Leave your hands.. Only your hips," he whispered, sounding breathless. Harry just nodded, using his hois to fuck into Louis. Louis immediately looked so blissed out- and god, Harry knew he could easily break Louis's hold of his hands and do as he wished, but no. He wanted to do this solely for Louis- and for what Louis wanted. 

So that's what he did. He bucked his hips up, feeling Louis's muscles around his length tighten, Louis getting more whiny with every movement, and that's when Harry knew he was probably close. "Is my little princess close?" Harry asked, watching Louis. He could hear Louis's soft pants, feeling Louis's little hands circle his wrists tighter. 

"Oh, Harry- Harry," Louis moaned, not knowing whether he should touch himself- or what. He wanted his hands around Harry's, but he wanted to touch himself too... But the image of seeing Harry laid out like this, only his hips being mobilized- god, he wasn't about to give that up. "So close- oh- fuck me harder," he begged, feeling the tightening of his muscles, Harry's hips bucking up even faster than before. 

For a moment, Harry felt all the pleasure coursing through him, his stomach twisting in knots until he noted Louis's squirming- the way his eyes squeezed shut. Louis's words just blurred into little whines or begs, of 'oh Harry, please. Harder. Fuck me harder. I'm so close', all those words merging into whines. He moved as fast as he could permit himself until he let out a loud groan, knowing he was close now. 

Louis eyes were shut tightly as he tried to hold on and force his orgasm back- but he couldn't. Harry was going so fast- his body trembling with each of Harry's movements. Louis pressed down, his muscles all clenching in one flud movement, his dick twitching as he came. Euphoria sheeted his body, his hands trembling on Harry's as he felt the liquid spread between their stomachs. 

Harry groaned again as he felt Louis cum, the sheer force of Louis's organs, enough to throw him over. Harry saw stars as he came in Louis's bum, his hands grasping onto Louis's as he ride his orgasm, breathing hard. He was slightly trembling as he kept his eyes squeezed shut, wishing he could've kept them open just to watch Louis. 

Minutes later, Harry opened his eyes, seeing Louis all proper fucked out. Louis's blue eyes were wide and innocent now, his lips slightly swollen from where he had been biting them, his hands lax in Harry's. Harry gave him a tired smile, lightly slipping himself out of Louis with a soft intake of breath. "Baby," he whispered, kissing Louis's forehead. 

"I love you," Louis spoke breathlessly, letting himself slip off Harry. He watched as his boyfriend got up on shaky legs, going to the bathroom to presumeably get a wash cloth. He already felt a bit sticky, not that he was complaining because Harry had came in him.. He was just so blissed out, allowing his eyes to shut as he waited. 

Harry had wet a washcloth, having already wiped himself off, walked back into the room. He saw Louis laid out, eyes close and chest rising and falling slowly. Harry smiled to himself, sitting down to lightly lay Louis onto his back, wiping at his stomach, inner thighs, around his bum and crotch. Louis had slightly flushed cheeks, tan skin looking beautiful with his tattoos. "I love you, too," Harry murmured. 

He set the wash cloth down, laying down with Louis as he lightly moved Louis's body into his arms, lightly cradling his sleeping boyfriend, his eyelids already heavy with the will to sleep. He closed them before lightly slipping his arm around Louis's waist, kissing the top of his head. He softly whispered into Louis's ear, relaxing fully,

"You really are my little princess, Louis, and I couldn't love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first smut to write fully like this, and my first post on AO3 and ahh, hopefully you all like it (:
> 
> If you did, could you follow me on twitter on @inkediwt?


End file.
